gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan Kron
Nathan Kron was a mobile suit pilot for the terrorist group Funnel, and was their field operator when Ryan Smith joined Funnel. Feeling jealous, Nathan left Funnel and joined the Earth Federation. He was transferred to Liberty Team, a team of talented mobile suit pilots dedicated to finding and destroying Funnel. Due to Nathan's expertise on Funnel, he soon became a valuable asset to Liberty Team. Personality Nathan is a stoic warrior, through and through. He is the only member of Funnel who has had any combat training, due to his military family. He is a stoic, someone who doesn't normally act on emotion. He is, however, still human, as evidenced by the fact he defected from Funnel on the account of Ryan becoming second in command the minute he gets there. When Nathan joins the crew of the Liberty, he remains the same. However, he becomes more and more accepting of the Federation, after watching Ryder Smith become more of a hero. He ends up becoming like the father figure Ryder never had. History Nathan was born and raised on Colony IV, with his mother and father. His father, being a mobile suit pilot, taught Nathan how to fly one. However, the Federation turned a blind eye to the family, and they lived in relative poverty. It was at his high school where he first learned of stoicism, or the act of acting without emotion. he was struck by the idea of having a clear conscience with no emotional ties to the action, and began to perform his acts emotionless, like a robot. At the age of 22, however, the Crossbone Vanguard attacked Frontier IV, killing his parents and destroying the colony. They renamed Frontier IV into Cosmo Babylonia. Nathan joined their ranks and began to expand their empire. However, during this time, Seabook Arno, pilot of the F91 Gundam, joined forces with the Federation to destroy Cosmo Babylonia. Nathan dropped out of the picture for a decade, taking the only XM-05 Berga Giros Heavy Armament Type with him. Soon after, in the year UC 129, Nathan Kron was wanted in the Federation's bounty list for shooting down 26 mobile suits and a Ra Cailum class ship, during an anti-Federation demonstration. Nathan was there on secret duty. However, it was later revealed to be a ploy set forth by Rai Vesnui, leader of the mysterious anti- Federation group, Funnel. Nathan worked with this mysterious group until UC 133, where an ace pilot from the Federation defected from the elite Liberty Team and stole the F70 Cannon Gundam from the Federation. This pilot caught the favor of Rai, and soon replaced Nathan as Rai's personal second in command. Nathan, for the first time since his childhood, felt anger, and jealousy. He decided that the best way to get back at Rai was to defect on his own. Nathan took his entire mobile suit force (A group at the least 50 suits strong), and escaped the hiding place of Funnel. Rai, however, expected this, and sent Ryan to stop them. Nathan and two others, Jack Tyler and Dana Throne escaped; the rest destroyed by Ryan and his Canon Gundam. The three reached the Federation, and begrudgingly became part of a mobile suit team, the team Ryan Smith had left in the first place. There he met a young kid piloting the test unit, Ryder Smith.